Usagi Ganmou: Bunny Wish
by BlueStarlightWarmDusk
Summary: Lonliness prods at him, wanting an answer; a partner. But Hunny doesn't know where to look, and the only comfort he has is his Usa-chan. An accidental wish helps him realize the answer was right in front of him all along.


**It's summertime, wahoo (Did you know a wahoo is a type of fish?)! No more homework, no more stress, I can just kick back... As long as my mind allows it, for the gears of my imagination are always turning.  
>So I was watching Ouran and I was like, "God, Hunny: If you had some sort of tough, awesome girlfriend that would be sexy!" *Gets bricked* And that's when this magical brick *picks up sparkling, glowing, purple brick* hit me with its magicalness and I was like "Well that one dude from Quote Garden did say that you should write a book that hasn't been written yet if you really want to read it".<br>So here I am, doing my thing. Please take into consideration that I'm in the midst of working on my art skills, and may not update every couple of days because I'm always trying my best to turn out something interesting for y'all: but don't worry because my best thought usually come while I'm working on my art. And please bear with me on this one: it's fantasy and romance. It was a magical brick, after all... Enjoy, my dears!**

"Maybe one day we can enjoy sweets again, right Usa-chan?"

The pink bunny didn't answer to the sound of Hunny's cracking voice, only stayed put against his chest, a frown on its face.

Today had been a very long day of hosting: everybody was exhausted, and outside the large window, the sun was sinking below the horizon, painting the schoolyard a multitude of shades of orange. But the other hosts also knew that they hadn't had it nearly as hard as the boy Lolita. The small, blonde-haired teen was resting on one of the couches in the host club's room by order of Mori-sempai, cuddling his beloved pink bunny as he cried softly. The other hosts simply listened as they straightened up the room for the day, thoughts of the things Hunny was going through racing through their minds.

Over time, Hunny had attracted more "sugar demons" (as Hunny and Usa called them): the bacteria that caused decay and gave cavities to those who forgot to brush their teeth after eating loads upon loads of sugar-rich foods. Cake, brownies, candy, cupcakes, you name it: everything that Hunny ate and didn't wash away later, the "sugar demons" would bask in the sweetness and start making cavities. And lately it had been getting worse.

After years and years of eating all of those sweets, his stomach had began to reject them. It occured more often lately, when he would have to race to the restroom and rid of whatever decided to come back through his mouth after he swallowed it. Afterwards, Mori-sempai would make him eat things to help his stomach calm down, like crackers or bananas. And while Hunny didn't mind, he preferred to just kick back and take a nap (which was what Mori would ask for afterward). But those weren't the only things that were changing the boy-lolita.

Hunny's voice was changing, too. He still sounded pitchy in ways, but his voice would crack, and his future voice was becoming, slowly but surely, more audible. And not only was his voice deepening, but his height was increasing: he was just inches away from being as tall as Haruhi.

While the others worried, Hunny and Usa-chan took it in stride, staying by each other's sides when times weren't so great. Hunny had talked to his plush, telling it that he knew it would happen eventually, and that he was glad he was growing up. And Usa chan always offered cuddles, which Hunny gladly accepted from time to time; they always made him feel better. The bunny could not speak but it could show emotions, like when it blushed for Haruhi on her first day, earning a small pat on the head from the brown-haired girl. Or like how it was frowning right now, sad that Hunny was sick and exhausted.

In the midst of their cuddling, Hunny heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Hunny-sempai, are you alright?"

Hunny wiped the wetness from his cheeks quickly, then looked up to see Kaoru looking down upon him, a small, sorry frown on his face. The red-haired twin looked as if he'd made this happen.

Hunny could only offer a weary smile. "I'm alright, thank you." He moved his legs when Koaru came to sit by him, patting the blonde's head. Hunny was curious: it was rare for the twins to be apart without Hikaru going crazy, and it was especially rare for any one of the two to talk to him.

"I remember when I was sick," Kaoru said, "Everybody was worried, especially Hikaru. I guess it was because I was so small." Kaoru sighed wearily, then smiled smiled, looking Hunny in the eyes, "But I made it through alright. And I know you will: you have Mori-sempai and the rest of us to watch over you."

Hunny looked away, ashamed. "But I don't want to be watched over, Kao-chan. It makes me feel burdensome. I might be small, but I can take care of myself, you know?"

"But isn't it nice... to have somebody to look out for you?" Kaoru asked, his thoughts wandering to his older brother.

"I appreciate Mori-sempai's help... but I'd like someone else for a change... Like how Tama-chan has Haru-chan."

Kaoru's golden, cat-like eyes were wide now. He didn't expect to hear something like that come form the Lolita. "You mean, like a girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that," Hunny said, cuddling his bunny, "Kind of like how I always have Usa-chan. But I haven't met anybody who took me seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody thinks I'm cute-sy and just about sweets. But-" Hunny's large, brown eyes shone with tears- "I can be manly too, right, Kao-chan?"

Kaoru had to shake off the wave of kawaii that splashed over him when Hunny looked at him.

"I'm sure you could, but you have a lot of changing to do..." Kaoru said, "It took me a while to prove my independence to Hikaru. It might be the same with you and Mori-sempai. But Hunny," Kaoru paused to breathe, then went on, "After all of your time here in the host club, don't you think a lot of girls are a little... well, I dunno... crazy?"

"Some of the fangirls are, but not every girl I've seen is," Hunny said.

Kaoru looked away suddenly, blushing slighty when he realized his question was fueled by his sexuality. _That's you, Kaoru: you think most girls are a little crazy._

Tamaki suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Well, well! I see we're having quite an interesting conversation here! And between the most unlikely people."

"Shut up, Tamaki. This is an _A_ and _B_ converstaion, so you can _see_ your way out of it."

"You're so mean, Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted. He then disappeared to his corner of sorrows.

Kaoru sighed. "He can be such a nuisance, sometimes, can't- Hunny sempai? Where'd you go?" Kaoru looked around.

"I'm going home, Kao-chan. I'm tired." Hunny said from halfway across the room. "Thank you for talking with me, Kao-chan."

"Oh. Okay... Bye, Hunny sempai." Kaoru said. "Feel better!"

"I'll try," Hunny answered him, walking out the door.

When he was gone, Kaoru shook his head, a smile on his face. _I guess I've never really noticed, but Hunny-sempai is growing up quickly._

**~*~%*)Usagi Ganmou: Bunny wish(*%~*~**

_Oh Usagi-chan... Your precious Hunny sempai is in need of assistance again. Why don't you help him?" a feminine, sing-song voice called from the darkness. The next moment, it was laughing darkly. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're just a useless, fuzzy pink bunny in real life."_

_Usagi growled. "I know that aready. And shut your mouth already, you have no room to talk! You don't exist either." __The teenage girl looked around, annoyance clear in her jade-green eyes. Her long, dark-pink hair swished back and forth as she moved her head from left to right, trying to find the source of the voice. But all she could see was darkness. She shouted. "Why are you so concerned about me? You hate my guts!"_

_"I'm only concerned because you're not succeeding with getting out of your bunny form, and if you can't get out of your bunny form, I can't get out either." The voice sighed, bored. "I can't believe you don't know the secret yet."_

_Usagi felt curiosity begin to take over. "What secret?" Then she shook it off. "Never mind. Most of what you say is BS anyway."_

_"Trust me, sweetie. I don't forget when it comes to my own benefits." The voice paused to breathe. "I'm talking about the words the boy's grandmother spoke when she was creating you. I can't believe you don't remember. You and that nerdy mind of yours. Always working but hopping over the details."_

_Usagi rolled her eyes. "There's a lot of things you can't believe." And then she was shouting again. "Tell me what you're talking about!"_

_"Huh, before that happens, I want a deal." the voice said._

_"Tch, like I'd ever call a truce with you. I don't need your help, I'll figure things out on my own." Usagi said, sitting down. She closed her eyes, falling back into her never-ending thoughts. __The voice had a way with persuasion, but Usagi had the will power to avoid falling into any traps._

_"If you can figure this out on your own, fine. But remember that I'll always be one step ahead of you." the voice came again._

_Usagi opened her eyes, looking up toward the darkness' sky. "Shut up and let me think, stupid predator. You may be a step ahead, but I don't have to depend on others to get what I want." Usagi scoffed, "And that's how I'm one step ahead."_

_"Predator?" the voice questioned, "You're the cougar here, Usagi. Preying on poor little Hunny like that with no hope of succeeding." _

_"Don't forget I can change my age and appearance with magic. Just you wait and see, voice: I'll get out of this darkness without your help. And you'll be gone, no more interrupting my thoughts."_

_"The downside to that is the fact that energy cannot be created or destroyed," the voice said slyly, "You should know that, miss nerd."_

_"I'm an enchanted bunny. I defy those laws," Usagi said confidently. She closed her eyes again, crossing her arms and falling back into her thoughts._

_One day, I'll be able to help you out for real, Mitsukuni. I swear it._

**~*~%*)Usagi Ganmou: Bunny Wish(*%~*~**

"I don't feel so good, Usa-chan. I think it's getting worse," Hunny groaned.

His head throbbed from having thrown up for the fifth time today, and he was exhausted from the strain it was putting on his body. When would it stop? When could he eat sweets again and run around with little pink flowers floating around him again? He didn't know. He sat up in his bed, then crawled to the edge weakly before getting up and walking to the restroom. He then turned back to grab Usa-chan.

"A shower might help, do you think so?" Hunny asked.

The pink plush had a small grin on its face now. _Yes._

Hunny hugged his precious plush, smiling for the first time that day. "I think so too!" It sure felt nice to giggle after sobbing and yawning all day.

He walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him, feeling brighter. Usually he'd take a bath, but he wanted to listen to Kaoru.

_"You have a lot of changing to do."_

He set Usa-chan down on the counter near the sink, then turned toward the shower. As he turned the knob and the shower tuned on, he couldn't help but think back to what he'd said. When Kaoru had asked him to clarify and he'd answered with "I guess you could say that: kind of like how I always have Usa-chan."

_But Usa-chan isn't human... I wonder why I said that,_ he thought, removing his clothes. He then looked at his bunny, curious. _I wonder... If Usa-chan can take me seriously._ He continued to stare into those beady, black eyes, even as he stepped into the shower. _Or maybe it's just my imagination... but even Haruhi saw Usa-Chan blush... and Usa-chan was frowning earlier...__Maybe Usa-chan isn't an average stuffed animal... but Usa-chan isn't mechanical, either... yet she shows emotions..._

He felt shivers run down his spine when he thought about his stuffed animal being alive. _Can that really happen? No, no; maybe I've been talking to Usa-chan too much. I really need to stop that, now that I think of it._

He continued to stare at the pink bunny, reaching for the soap. He looked away briefly, rubbing the soap into his blue rag. Then he looked back at Usa-chan again, his breathing becoming faster when he saw the stuffed animal blushing. _Maybe Usa-chan... is alive..._

_You wish, Mistukuni._

He felt the temperature of the water drop suddenly, then return to its normal temperature. _I think that's normal? _He flinched when he saw a pink flash come from the sink. Slowly, he turned his head, backing into the wall of the shower when all he could see was pink smoke.

He was too scared to scream, even when he heard a feminine voice come from the smoke.

"Where am I? What just happened?" it said. Then there was a cough. "This isn't the darkness... Did I... escape?"

Hunny was baffled. But confusion became aggression whenever Hunny felt he was in danger. Even more so when he was sick.

"Who's there?" he said firmly.

"Uhm.. Usagi Ganmou?" the girl answered.

Through the smoke, Hunny could see the silhouette of what looked like a girl in a bunny costume. He sweat dropped.

_I think I'm sicker than I first thought._

As the smoke cleared, however, it was indubitable: he wasn't hallucinating. He could control himself, so he knew this wasn't a dream. And on the counter near the sink, he could see very clearly a girl with jade-green eyes and long, dark-pink hair. She was bare, but facing the wall. When Hunny looked down, he saw a fluffy pink tail.

"Who are you?" Hunny asked, mesmerized. "I don't... recognize you or your name."

The girl smiled, teary-eyed. "I'm Usagi Ganmou... but you know me as Usa-chan. I've been waiting for this moment so long, Mitsukuni... It's nice to be able to talk to you."

"Usa-...chan?"


End file.
